The present invention relates to a method and hand tool device for removing windshields on vehicles such as automobiles.
The removal and replacement of windshields are cumbersome and time-consuming tasks. It is often necessary for many operators to work together to be able to remove a windshield. The conventional manual methods of removing windshields often damage the paint of the automobile. This is often very costly to repair. There is a need for a more convenient and reliable method of removing windshields.
The method and device of the present invention provides a solution to the problem outlined above. More particularly, a needle is inserted through the glue between a windshield and a frame surrounding the windshield. Two ends of string are inserted from an outside of the windshield to an inside thereof. One end is attached to a first hand tool so that the string forms an acute angle with the bottom end of the windshield. The end is pulled until the string forms a right angle with the edge of the windshield. The other end is attached to a second hand tool and pulled until the other end also forms a right angle. The hand tools are then moved so that the string again forms acute angles. The string is pulled until the string has been pulled along the entire circumference of the windshield and the windshield may be removed.